THE KIDNAP GAME
by Alvin2050
Summary: A young boy and girl invent an exciting new game.


THE KIDNAP GAME.

This is the first part of my short novelette about two kids who play a certain game but it's not really for kids. I didn't really know what to do with it so I thought I'd submit it here and see what kind of audience it attracts. I expect to write a chapter two at sometime but this in itself is complete. Hope a few will enjoy it.

CHAPTER ONE.

10 year old Jamie Barnes and his friend Allison Tate were both bored on this Sunday morning. He always came over to her house to play but they had played just about every game there was. They sat in front on the TV in Allison's bedroom although there was really nothing to watch. The two children had known each other since they were babies and were the best of friends now. They trusted each other completely and always shared any secrets that they had.

As they suffered an old movie on the portable Sony Jamie suddenly said to his little girlfriend, "Hey, I saw this great movie on Friday night about this guy who kidnaps this rich girl to get money from her Dad. He comes up behind her, knocks her out with chloroform and then carries her off to his place and holds her to ransom. The cops get him in the end and the girl is okay but it's a cool movie."

Jamie didn't say anything for awhile and then he looked at the little girl who always sat next to him in class and suggested, "You know what! I've got a great idea for a game. We could play it in the woods like always. I could pretend to kidnap you like the guy in the film. I take you to my hideout and hold you prisoner until your Dad pays me one thousand dollars." He smiled at Allison. "Not really of course, it's only pretend but it should be fun. I sneak up behind you and pretend to chloroform you and you pretend to pass out. Then I carry you off to our secret part of the wood where no grown ups ever go and we can play our game without interruption. I pretend to tell your old man that he better pay up the money or he'll never see you again." Both kids laughed at this. "So do you want to play the game?"

Allison thought for a moment. Jamie was the only boy that she would play this game with because she could trust him not to get too rough with her. She always felt comfortable around him which was more then she could say about some of the other boys she knew at school. She just knew she would be safe with him. She nodded. "Sure, sounds exciting. Let's do it."

So the two 10 year olds left the house and made their way to the dense wood where all their games had always been played and started this new one. As agreed they started the game by Jamie going off on his own for a short time leaving Allison standing by a tall oak tree. She was dressed in red shorts and blue top on this hot summer day. She waited for her friend to return and then the fun would begin.

Sure enough the boy came up behind her as he told her he would. He moved so quietly and swiftly that she never realised he was there until he clamped his hand in which he held a piece of cloth over her mouth and informed her, "You're coming with me, babe!" This was what the man in the movie had said to his unfortunate victim while he chloroformed her. After a few seconds of struggling Allison was "overcome" by the chloroform and fell backwards as if unconscious and the boy caught her before she fell to the ground. She was certainly playing her part well he had to admit.

He slipped one hand under her armpits and the other under her legs and then lifted her into his arms just the way that big guy in the film had done with that rich girl. Allison hung limply in his arms as he carried her through the woods toward the secluded section where they had always played because adults rarely if ever came to this part of the forest.. The little girl remained motionless as Jamie took her to the spot which would be his hideout and where he would hold her captive for the next two hours.

Allison was about seventy five pounds and her "kidnapper" was just a few pounds heavier. He could carry her easily enough for the short distance to their playground. Cradling her in his arms this way made him feel very mucho and strong. When he grew up he hoped to be as big and strong as that villain in the kidnap movie. Not that he wanted to be a bad guy like him. What Jamie wanted was a career in the armed forces so he could see plenty of action and get to be a real hero. He thought how cute his young girlfriend looked in her shorts as she lay as if asleep in his arms.

A short time later the boy placed his "captive" down in a sitting position next to a pine tree. That was her cue to awaken again. She opened her eyes and pretended not to recognise their surroundings although they had played here many times. She asked him, "Where am I? Where have you taken me?"

The boy grinned at her knowingly. He did his best to speak like the man in the film but refrained from using any bad words that he had used. "I've kidnapped you, sweetie, what else and this is where you'll be staying. The cops won't find us here. Your old man better cough up the money I want or he won't see his little girl ever again."

Allison was impressed how her friend sounded so much like a villain in a B-movie. This was going to be a great game, one they would probably play many more times. She got into her role as best she could. "You won't get away with this, mister! The police will find you and my Dad will never give in to people like you."

The boy smiled and took his mobile phone from his pocket. He pretended to dial Allison's father and spoke into it. "That you, Mr. Tate. I've got you precious little daughter and if you want her back safe you got to pay me one thousand dollars in the next hour. Don't call the cops or it's over for her, got it!" He then "hung up".

After about half an hour of being held captive Allison got up from her sitting position by the tree and made a run for freedom while her kidnapper deliberately had his back turned just like the girl in the movie. As agreed in the game rules Jamie gave her a minute start before setting off in pursuit. For the next few minutes the children ran around the woods enjoying the game they had created. Finally the boy caught up with the girl and blocked her path.

He stood in front of her with arms folded trying to look menacing and informed her, "You're not going anywhere, babe!" He clenched his hand into a fist and then threw a punch at his young prisoner's jaw. His aim was in fact far off target but Allison reacted just the way a person would if hit hard on the chin. "Lights out for you, kid!"

She slumped forward and the boy caught her. He bent down and then slung her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

He then began to carry her back to the place he was holding her. As before Allison remained motionless as if unconscious as he did so. They wanted this game to seem as real as they could make it. The little girl knew that her friend would never really hurt her the way some boys might if she played with them. She liked being carried by him, it felt somehow cool lying helplessly over his shoulder. She realised even at such a young age that she wanted to be owned and dominated by her young playmate. He was the one in charge and that's how she wanted it.

As they had agreed before the game Allison "regained consciousness" as the boy walked through the thick forest. For added effect she thrashed her legs and struggled to get down from his shoulder but his grip was firm. "Put me down, you creep!"

She had never called Jamie that before but as it was only a game he didn't mind. He warned her to quieten down and she wouldn't get hurt and continued to make his way back to their secret neck of the woods.

Once back at the tree he placed Allison down against it again and told her not to try and get away anymore if she wanted to see her Dad again. It had now come to Jamie's favourite part in the film. His lifelong friend remained defiant and aimed a kick at his left leg which made him winch slightly. "Take that, you bully!"

The boy pointed a warning finger at his spirited young "captive" and said, "You do that again and I'll put you across my knee and spank you!"

She kicked the boy a second time and then he grabbed her by the wrist the way the man in the movie had done with his teenage victim. He took her over to a large tree stump that they both knew well from all their times here in the forest. He sat down on the stump and then put the "stubborn" child over his knee. As he expected she struggled and kicked her legs to get free but he held her firmly. He raised his hand and began to spank her bottom. He gave her six on the seat of her shorts. They were not really hard, just playful smacks which stung her bottom slightly. Both kids rather enjoyed this part of the game. He then let her off his lap and warned her, "Behave yourself! You're a spoilt little brat and you had that coming."

He ordered her to sit down against the pine tree again and then took out some rope from his pocket. He said he was going to tie her up so she couldn't escape anymore. He tied her ankles together but not very tightly. He then told her to put her hands behind her back and then tied her wrists. This game was certainly turning into quite an adventure. He then placed some duct tape over her mouth to prevent her screaming for help. This was about as real as a game could get.

After a few minutes he pretended to call Allison's father again and "asked " him if he had the money for his daughter's release. He gave a little smile as if he'd heard the right answer. He informed his young "hostage", "Looks like your Daddy wants you back because he says he'll pay up. Soon as it's in my bank account you can go."

Allison smiled and thought, What bank account? He doesn't even have a piggy bank.

Jamie spoke into his mobile phone again to nobody on the other end. It seemed the "money" had been transferred to his "bank" so her Dad had kept his word. Allison asked him if he would keep his and let her go.

The boy nodded. "I'll take you back near your house and then I'll untie you but you better not tell anybody about me or I'll be back for you, okay!" The girl nodded. Jamie then slung her over his shoulder again and began to carry her back in the direction of the footpath leading to their respective homes. She enjoyed the ride on his shoulder. This had been a really neat game and they were certainly going to play it again and again. This was far better then watching it in a movie.

Soon her "kidnapper" put her down when they reached the edge of the woods and undid her bonds. He then gently removed her gag. The first thing she said was, "Thanks for a great game, Jamie, you were really great!"

"And you were a great sport, Allison!" her friend told her. "Wasn't too rough with you, was I?" She shook her head. "I can't wait to play this again."

"Let's play it tomorrow!" Allison said. The boy nodded in approval. "And I get to be the kidnapper this time!" The children then departed for their respective homes.

In chapter two Allison will indeed be the kidnapper. I will submit this in the not too distant future. Hope some of you liked chapter one.


End file.
